


𝐌𝐀𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐂𝐑𝐄 ◦ ʲᵉᶠᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ᵏⁱˡˡᵉʳ [⁶] [ᶜᵒᵐⁱⁿᵍ ˢᵒᵒⁿ]

by akabanechey



Series: The Creepypasta Series [6]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabanechey/pseuds/akabanechey
Summary: [Book 6 of the “Creepypasta Series”]Jeff the Killer x OFC“When love ends, madness begins.”Cameron has always been a fan of serial killers, and that lead her to finding out about the Creepypastas. When she finds out more than she should about their workings, Jeff the Killer is sent to get rid of her. Then again, isn’t that how all loving yet murderous relationships are formed?© animechey / MultifandxmSociety | January 2023





	1. 00 ⊗ Warnings

**This story is rated ‘Mature’ for a reason.**

**'Massacre' contains graphic depictions/descriptions of violence and gore, and may contain language unsuitable for younger audiences. **

**Please be aware that 'Massacre' may also contain triggers.**


	2. 0.50 ⊗ Character Profile #1: Cameron

_ PHOTO IS UNAVAILABLE _

_ Full Name: _ Cameron Jane Moses

_ Alias: _ Skinner; Cam

_ Age: _ 17

_ Gender: _ Female

_ Hair Colour: _ Purple and blue

_ Eye Colour: _ Blue

_ Height: _ 5’5”

_ Personality: _ Upfront, honest, trustworthy, determined, helping

_ Race: _ Human

_ Significant Other(s): _   
Melina Darcy (half-aunt)   
Cassandra Ramirez (distant cousin)   
Sarah March (aunt)   
Arielle March (aunt)

_ Relationships: _ Unnamed Male (Former Boyfriend), Liu Woods (Former Boyfriend), Jeffrey Woods (Lover)

_ Occupation: _ Serial killer; former high school student

_ Powers/Skills: _ Murdering skills, superior strength

_ Crimes: _ Serial homicide, body deformation

_ Affiliation: _Slenderman, Eyeless Jack, Seedeater, Jeff the Killer, Homicidal Liu, Ticci Toby, Masky, Hoodie, BEN Drowned, Laughing Jack, Laughing Jill, Smile Dog, Jane the Killer, Clockwork, Bloody Painter, Suicide Sadie, Sally Williams, Bloody Tears, Paralyse, Arielle March, Sarah March

_ Diagnosis: _ possible Schizophrenia, possible Dissociative Identity Disorder, sociopathic tendencies. Overall diagnosis is a form of psychosis.

_ Additional Notes: _ Individual is known to associate with the individual known as “Jeff the Killer.” Individual prefers to go by the name “Skinner.”


	3. 0.50 ⊗ Character Profile #2: Jeff

_ PHOTO IS UNAVAILABLE _

_ Full Name: _ Jeffrey Woods

_ Alias: _ Jeff the Killer; Jeff

_ Age: _ Late teens

_ Gender: _ Male

_ Hair Colour: _ Black

_ Eye Colour: _ Unknown

_ Height: _ 6’0”

_ Personality: _ Rash, spontaneous, murderous

_ Race: _ Human

_ Significant Other(s): _ Cameron Moses (Lover)

_ Relationships: _ Liu Woods (Brother)

_ Occupation: _ Serial killer; former high school student

_ Powers/Skills:  _ Average human abilities; stalking

_ Crimes:  _ Serial homicide

_Affiliation:_ Slenderman, Eyeless Jack, Seedeater, Homicidal Liu, Ticci Toby, Masky, Hoodie, BEN Drowned, Laughing Jack, Laughing Jill, Smile Dog, Jane the Killer, Clockwork, Bloody Painter, Suicide Sadie, Sally Williams, Bloody Tears, Paralyse, Arielle March, Sarah March, Skinner

_ Diagnosis: _ Psychopathic and/ or sociopathic tendencies

_ Additional Notes: _ Individual is said to have been severely burned in a house fire and suffered a mental break, which lead him to kill his family and his neighbours friends and parents.


	4. 0.75 ⊗ Series Playlist

<p align="center">ℍ𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕊𝕖𝕖𝕜 - 𝕃𝕚𝕫𝕫 ℝ𝕠𝕓𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕥𝕥 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)<br />  
<em>"Ding dong, I know you can hear me. </em><em></em><br />  
<em>Open up the door, I only wanna play a little.</em><em></em><br />  
<em>Ding dong, you can't keep me waiting. </em><em><br />  
</em><em>It's already too late, for you to try and run away."</em></p>

<p align="center"><span class="on-remove-image"> </span> <iframe src="https://www.youtube-nocookie.com/embed/jUgu9PVQ3pA?rel=0&;showinfo=0&;enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen=""></iframe></p>

<p align="center">ℙ𝕣𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕪 𝕃𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖 ℙ𝕤𝕪𝕔𝕙𝕠 - ℙ𝕠𝕣𝕔𝕖𝕝𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝔹𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕜 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)<br />  
<em>"You're lookin' crazy you're lookin' wrong.</em><em></em><br />  
<em>It looks like we're gonna get along,</em><em></em><br />  
<em>And once I've got you it's a fact:</em><em><br />  
</em><em>Baby there's no turning back."</em></p>

<p align="center"><span class="on-remove-image"> </span> <iframe src="https://www.youtube-nocookie.com/embed/BByMzI1YjKA?rel=0&;showinfo=0&;enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen=""></iframe></p>

<p align="center">𝕄𝕠𝕟𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣 - 𝕊𝕜𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕥 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)<br />  
<em>"</em><em>I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin.</em><em></em><br />  
<em>I must confess that I feel like a monster.</em><em></em><br />  
<em>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun.</em><em><br />  
</em><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster."</em></p>

<p align="center"><span class="on-remove-image"> </span> <iframe src="https://www.youtube-nocookie.com/embed/KheI_qHGT1o?rel=0&;showinfo=0&;enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen=""></iframe></p>

<p align="center">𝕊𝕒𝕣𝕔𝕒𝕤𝕞 - 𝔾𝕖𝕥 𝕊𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕕 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)<br />  
<em>"You could be the corpse and I could be the killer.</em><em><br />  
</em><em>If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner."</em></p>

<p align="center"><span class="on-remove-image"> </span> <iframe src="https://www.youtube-nocookie.com/embed/cXEZu-uIdeI?rel=0&;showinfo=0&;enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen=""></iframe></p>

<p align="center">𝔻𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝔻𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝔽𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕊𝕦𝕟 - 𝔾𝕖𝕥 𝕊𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕕 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)<br />  
<em>"Cold white walls, keep you from your pad and pen.</em><br />  
<em>You just wanna stab again.</em><br />  
<em>I can't believe it's half this hard,<br />  
</em><em>You never knew your mind was dark, no!"</em></p>

<p align="center"><span class="on-remove-image"> </span> <iframe src="https://www.youtube-nocookie.com/embed/LeY_LQaCXyM?rel=0&;showinfo=0&;enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen=""></iframe></p>

<p align="center">𝔻𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝔻𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕝 - 𝔹𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝔹𝕖𝕟𝕛𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕟 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)<br />  
<em>"</em><em>Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.</em><br />  
<em>Close your eyes, so many days go by.</em><br />  
<em>Easy to find what's wrong,<br />  
</em><em>Harder to find what's right.</em><em>"</em></p>

<p align="center"><span class="on-remove-image"> </span> <iframe src="https://www.youtube-nocookie.com/embed/Wc1EVA-dL7Q?rel=0&;showinfo=0&;enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen=""></iframe></p>

<p align="center">𝔹𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕄𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕃𝕚𝕗𝕖 - 𝔼𝕧𝕒𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕔𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)<br />  
<em>"</em><em>Now that I know what I'm without,</em><br />  
<em>You can't just leave me.<br />  
</em><em>Breathe into me and make me real</em><em>"</em></p>

<p align="center"><span class="on-remove-image"> </span> <iframe src="https://www.youtube-nocookie.com/embed/wL-2Cu6zSNk?rel=0&;showinfo=0&;enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen=""></iframe></p>

<p align="center">𝔹𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖𝕗𝕚𝕖𝕝𝕕 - 𝕊𝕍ℝℂ𝕀ℕ𝔸 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣) <br />  
<em>"We stand face-to-face,</em><br />  
<em>With our unhuman race.</em><br />  
<em> We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay.</em><br />  
<em> Our tainted history, it's playing on repeat,</em><br />  
<em> But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead.</em><br />  
<em> When I was younger, I was named</em><br />  
<em> A generation unafraid."</em></p>

<p align="center"><span class="on-remove-image"> </span> <iframe src="https://www.youtube-nocookie.com/embed/F6GMVUrVLNc?rel=0&;showinfo=0&;enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen=""></iframe></p>

<p align="center">𝔹𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 - 𝕀𝕞𝕒𝕘𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕘𝕠𝕟𝕤 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)<br />  
<em>"</em><em>I was broken from a young age.</em><em></em><br />  
<em>Taking my sulking to the masses.</em><em></em><br />  
<em>Write down my poems for the few</em><em></em><br />  
<em>That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me.</em><em></em><br />  
<em>Singing from heartache from the pain.</em><em><br />  
</em><em>Taking my message from the veins.</em><em>"</em></p>

<p align="center"><span class="on-remove-image"> </span> <iframe src="https://www.youtube-nocookie.com/embed/RKhAmgOopfc?rel=0&;showinfo=0&;enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen=""></iframe></p>

<p align="center">ℍ𝕦𝕞𝕒𝕟 - ℂ𝕙𝕣𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕒 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕣𝕚 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)<br />  
<em>"</em><em>But I'm only human</em><em></em><br />  
<em>And I bleed when I fall down.</em><em></em><br />  
<em>I'm only human</em><em></em><br />  
<em>And I crash and I break down.</em><em></em><br />  
<em>Your words in my head, knives in my heart.</em><em></em><br />  
<em>You build me up and then I fall apart</em><em><br />  
</em><em>'Cause I'm only human, yeah.</em><em>"</em></p>

<p align="center"><span class="on-remove-image"> </span> <iframe src="https://www.youtube-nocookie.com/embed/FBRUhIGYoyQ?rel=0&;showinfo=0&;enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen=""></iframe></p>

<p align="center">𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔻𝕠𝕔𝕥𝕠𝕣 𝕊𝕒𝕚𝕕 - ℂ𝕙𝕝𝕠𝕖 𝔸𝕕𝕒𝕞𝕤 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)<br />  
<em>"</em><em>I'll be lost inside my head,</em><em></em><br />  
<em>Bad thoughts 'till four am.</em><em></em><br />  
<em>Then I'll try to sleep</em><em></em><br />  
<em>And I can't tell everyone.</em><em></em><br />  
<em>I'm so scared they'll get up and run.</em><em></em><br />  
<em>So I don't speak,</em><em></em><br />  
<em>And oh, I miss when we were younger.</em><em></em><br />  
<em>The days were so much funner,</em><em><br />  
</em><em>Weren't they?</em><em>"</em></p>

<p align="center"><span class="on-remove-image"> </span> <iframe src="https://www.youtube-nocookie.com/embed/JZkJCUYIaH4?rel=0&;showinfo=0&;enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen=""></iframe></p>

<p align="center">ℙ𝕒𝕡𝕖𝕣 ℂ𝕣𝕠𝕨𝕟 - 𝔸𝕝𝕖𝕔 𝔹𝕖𝕟𝕛𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕟 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣) <br />  
<em>"She's looking out</em><br />  
<em>From the war that's inside.</em><em></em><br />  
<em>She's screaming out</em><em></em><br />  
<em>'Cause no one survived,</em><em></em><br />  
<em>But when you're all alone</em><em></em><br />  
<em>You wait and you hide.</em><em></em><br />  
<em>'Cause it's the story of a queen whose castle has fallen to the sea</em><em></em><br />  
<em>Knowing, there's no one who will be</em><em><br />  
</em><em>A king who will come and save his queen."</em></p>

<p align="center"><span class="on-remove-image"> </span> <iframe src="https://www.youtube-nocookie.com/embed/gtsEm9J5KK8?rel=0&;showinfo=0&;enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen=""></iframe></p>

<p align="center">ℂ𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕥𝕖𝕤𝕪 ℂ𝕒𝕝𝕝 - 𝕋𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕤𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝔽𝕠𝕠𝕥 ℂ𝕣𝕦𝕥𝕔𝕙 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)<br />  
<em>"I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way</em><br />  
<em>When it hits it shakes me to the core </em><br />  
<em>And makes me stronger than before.</em><br />  
<em>It's not a question about trust,</em><br />  
<em>but will you stand with us,</em><br />  
<em>Can you feel it, make it real?"</em></p>

<p align="center"><span class="on-remove-image"> </span> <iframe src="https://www.youtube-nocookie.com/embed/eOyvn4gBU7E?rel=0&;showinfo=0&;enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen=""></iframe></p>

<p align="center">𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔻𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕝 𝕎𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟 - 𝔻𝕚𝕘𝕚𝕥𝕒𝕝 𝔻𝕒𝕘𝕘𝕖𝕣𝕤 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)<br />  
<em>"I made myself at home</em><br />  
<em>In the cobwebs and the lies</em><br />  
<em>I'm learning all your tricks</em><br />  
<em>I can hurt you from inside</em><br />  
<em>I made myself a promise</em><br />  
<em>You would never see me cry</em><br />  
<em>Til I make you."</em></p>

<p align="center"><span class="on-remove-image"> </span> <iframe src="https://www.youtube-nocookie.com/embed/NcVxbUgzNGU?rel=0&;showinfo=0&;enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen=""></iframe></p>


End file.
